Two Different Lives
by lAfSbabe
Summary: First Time he saw her he knew that they would be together.2nd Time he thought he fell in love.3rd Time his father attacked her.


_**First time he saw her he knew that they would be together.2nd Time he thought he fell in love.3rd Time his father attacked her.**_

December 24th was the first time the wizarding world found out one famous girl they thought was a muggle accidentally let slip that she was a witch,to a muggle reporter from America.

**Desireen Manoor's Deepest Secret**

Once thought of as a rich and famous muggle girl, is now a well known witch in America.During her interview her wand fell from her skirt which sent off a stunning spell at a cameraman.Ms.Mannor tried to obtain her calm while explaining "that it must've been a power shortage",it was pure havoc when the Ministry of Magic Of America apparated to help.They all sent several memory charms at the muggles but one crew worker on the set sneaked out before anyone could catch him.The Minister Of Magic Of America is now under deep stress, we got word from him that "she will be leaving the country"

Desireen Manoor will be canceling all of her concerts,signings,and shoots, due to the secret exposed.Manoor will also be leaving Jankanlins School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and joining a school in London which she will be in her sixth year.

Article Written By:Gince Rexa

"Bloody hell!You knoe 'Mione she looks like you" Ron tossed the paper back to Hermione who squinted hard. "Yes.But she has black hair and is much prettier"

"Are you kidding?" Ron and Hermione blushed like mad turning away from each other.

()Malfoy Manor()

"Absolutely..gorgeous!" Draco Malfoy gaped at the front page of the Daily Prophet.He heard loud, heavy footsteps coming nearer and nearer to him but he didnt care at all. "Give me that!" Pansy screamed and ripped it to pieces right infront of his face. "I cant believe you actually like that,that,that, THING!" And she stormed out of his room, Draco smiling wider then ever.  
  
'Yep.She's totally jealous' He thought to himself as he turned on his TV to see more things about Desireen Manoor, he sat on his bed trying to learn more and more things about her.

### Jankanlins School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry ###

'This isnt happening,this isnt happening,this _is _happening' Desireen let the last words sink into her head and fell onto to floor her head in her arms sobbing.

The door opened and in stepped her 3 best friends.

"Were soo sorry Reeni!" Ashalee ran over to her arms open.She continued lifting up her best friends chin, "Were....sooo sorry were going with you!!"

Professor Dumbledore's Office

"Hello Faiye, you are looking ever so young these days" Professor Dumbledore took the womans hand from the fireplace and showed her seat infront of his desk.

"Thank you Albus!As you must know Desireen Manoor must join your school, even though it might be dangerous as you know" The 2 were talking endlessly when someone flooed into his office.Albus with his wand out watched as four girls walked into his office, curious and confused.

"Great Merlin what are you girls doing here!!" Faiye jumped up and tried to shoo them back into the fireplace but Albus took her wrist gently and made the girls and the Professor take a seat.

"Now I dont know what you girls, are doing almost 10,000 miles away from your school but please explain" Professor Dumbledore smiled at the girls.

"Well,Desireen is leaving to go to your school and so we wanted to go with her but we didnt know where Professor Fiona was so we thought she would be here...and Farren thought it would be a really cool idea to floo here and so we did but then we saw you and Professor and we wanted to ask you personally but she was trying to shoo us o-" Kailey got cut off by Professor Dumbledore, "Girls, girls its ok.It's Professor Fiona's choice to transfer the 3 of you"

After over an hour of pleading and begging to their Headmistress she finally let them go, "But you know I'll be losing my 4 best and quite beautiful students"

"Now you know girls you'll need to go to Diagon Alley to retrieve your books and robes at a later time but no later then the day before school starts but before then your going to be sorted right now.Hold on for just a moment" He left his office and was going to get all the Heads Of Houses.

"I cant believe this!Were actually going here!" Kailey jumped up and did a huge victory dance.

"OH!I hope theres gonna be alot of hotties!" Farren joined into the dance.

"What about the work is it gonna be hard?!?" Ashalee being the smart one also danced.

"Ohh!Hmm I wonder what the teachers are like?!?Are the positively irresistable??" Desireen being the last one to dance and hop around. "I guess you can say the answers to all of that is 'Of Course'" A man in all black said from the doorway the 4 ceased their dancing and stood straight.

"I'm Professor Snape Im the Head Of Slytherin and your potions teacher" He shook the girls hands but standing at the far end was Desireen and he looked into her dark eyes and smiled. 'He's weird' She thought smiling back for no reason.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you ladies I'm Professor McGonagall Head Of Gryffindor and your transfiguration teacher" They graciously shook her hand.One by one the Professors greeted and shook their hands.

"Well I'm guessing Professor Fiona will be sending over your trunks anytime soon so lets go get the sorting started shall we?" Professor McGonagall got out a stool and this old oversized hat.

"Miss Dene you first" Kailey nervously walked upto the stool and the hat was placed on her head. "Ahh your very funny you know, very funny indeed oh and your so brave but stubborn where to put you...GRYFFINDOR!" McGonagall cheered but inside she was doing backflips.

"Miss Manoor" The hat was placed on her head and it practically covered her whole head. "Well well it looks to me like your very very different!Hmm you know of your ancestors I'm guessing..ah I see SLYTHERIN!" Professor Snape shook her hand once again and stared at her eyes for a moment and teared himself away to watch the other get sorted into.

Farren being the laid back one was sent into Hufflepuff and Ashalee was now in Ravenclaw.The famous four back home was now split up,but it didnt matter to them 'they'll be friends till they jump off a bridge and die'.

All of the teachers and girls were sent to the Great Hall for Christmas Breakfast.Time had flew by so fast, and there they were going to their designated tables sighing.

Desireen sat down at a empty part of the Slytherin table singing a song really quietly, she missed singing infront of everyone, it was her only time to let go of everything and make the crowds excited but now all that was over.

"I've been asked to lots of parties,to celebrate the season,but whats the sense if your not there I cant find a reason,I'd rather Christmas night at home pretending you were here but whats the sense of christmas if your not here.." But what she didnt know Professor Dumbledore heard her and made her voice louder but she didnt know the whole hall was watching her and listening to her voice.When she was done Dumbledore quickly took the spell off.The Head table stood up and clapped at her then by 5 seconds passed everyone in the whole hall was clapping.

"Whats going on in here?!" Two boys walked in one with black messy hair and glasses and his friend with flaming red hair.They ignored the clapping and went to sit next to Kailey who was sucked into their conversation immeadiatly.

---

"Are you telling me..that Desireen Manoor is right now in this hall at this very moment?!?" Ron stood up and searched the room, finally landing on the only girl with black hair sitting at the Slytherin table by herself. "Whoaaaa it is true!"

Kailey couldnt help but giggle as the guys stared; its not everyday a famous girl goes to your school. "You want to go to talk to her,she's my friend you know.She wouldnt mind a little bit of company!" She suggested and they walked over. "You know her!How do you know her!Come on please tell me" Ron desprately whispered.

"I'm one of her 3 best friends Kailey, we went to Jankanlins together"

"Oh Reeni.." Kailey tickled her sides and Desireen Manoor turned around and smiled at the two boys who went absolutely speechless.

"Y-y-y-your...Desireen" Harry gulped at the girl that sat before him, she stood up he obviously towered her since she was only 5'3.

"Hi its nice to meet you.."

"Harry.Harry Potter"

"Ron W-W-Weasley"

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you"

Desireen started to turn back around to sit back at her table when, "Uhm-Wait-Do you -er- want to sit with us?I mean I know your a Slytherin and stuff but..do you want to?" Harry forced a smile. "Sure thing"

---

Dear Mione,

You wouldnt believe who we met!Desireen Manoor shes in Slytherin though,but we get her friend Kailey Dene their both very nice.Happy Christmas!

Love,Ron

Ron attached the letter to Pig and he was off, flying to Hermione's home.

The portrait opened and Kailey walked in giggling her head off with Harry who was soaking wet.

"What happened to you?"

"Snowball fight" She couldnt contain herself anymore she burst out laughing holding onto Ron for so support. "Its not funny" Harry scowled. That made her start to cry she couldnt stop, Ron held onto her but looked at her strangely at the same time. 'Girls.Their just so.Looney'

---

Desireen just sat on her new four poster bed which was ok except for the fact her roomates were snobbier then hell itself.She couldnt find any other way to make friends so she acted like them, obviously dying inside when they would pass Gryffindors and glare at them.

Deciding that she couldnt just sit down and mope she took out her notebook and set for the commons.Tapping the pencil onto the notebook with the notes in her head she started to write down a song.

Not noticing the Slytherin portraiting opening she just sat there and started to hum her words she already wrote.A tall platinum blond walked over to where she sat staring at her notebook.He automatically knew who it was..Desireen Manoor.

Taking a deep breath he tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped a little. "Oh hello didnt see you there.Desireen Manoor"

"Draco Malfoy" It was silent for a minute, "Do you want to walk around?"

Desireen was a little surprised no one has ever asked her that but hell she had nothing else to do, so she shrunk her book and put it in her jeans pocket. It was absolutely FREEZING when they walked out.

"Here" Draco took off his robes and placed on Desireen...she smiled so wide and got on her tippy toes and kissed the boys cheek.

"Thank you.I might've froze"

'SHE KISSED ME' Draco Malfoy's insides for the first time was doing somersaults and backflips.He was at a loss for words, someone who he just knew for the past 5 minutes kissed him.

"Y-your welcome" He finally returned the smile.

"Well let's see.Do you have any siblings?"

"No.I'm pretty glad I dont, you?"

"2 sisters and 3 older brothers.They werent to fond of me leaving, though" She shrugged her shoulders and watched as all these kids were throwing snowballs at their friends.

"Do you miss it back in America?"

"Yeah,lots but im starting to like this place much much better" Desireen looked right up at him.

---

"Look, what we have here Malfoy and one of his new girlfriends" Brett scoffed. "You know his girlfriend, she's that new girl Desireen Manoor" Seah laughed, Ashalee couldnt help but say something thats her best friend their talking about. "And she's my best friend" The other two looked at her like she had 4 heads.

"Your.Joking"

"No."

---

"My lord.I have great news for you" Lucius Malfoy bowed to Voldemort and kissed the heams of his robes.

"Yes go on."

"Miss Remeny's daughter Desireen is now attending the same school as Draco shes in Slytherin as expected."

"Very good thank you Mr.Malfoy, keep me updated"

---

Harry woke up his scar hurting once again.It didnt hurt like it before but it was enough to wake up anybody from a nap.

'Why would they be after Desireen?' He sat there in his common room thinking before Ron burst thru the door.

"HAAAAAARRY!COME ON DINNER!!!"

The Hall wasnt that crowded he could see Kailey talking to Ginny and Seamus and Desireen across the hall sitting next to Draco and Blaise.

As he sat down she caught his eye and smiled.

"Ah.Happy Christmas everyone I need to make an announcement, that I couldnt make this morning.I would like you all to welcome four new students Ashalee Rynk,Farren Alexannder,Kailey Dene, and Desireen Manoor" Many gasps were head thruout the school but it turned into applause. "Let us eat"

"Are you friends with them too?" Ron noticed how the 4 girls smiled at each other while they were standing. "Of course!"

---

"Do you know them girls too?" Blaise said with a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "Mmhmm" Desireen said with a nod silently giggling at him.

"Oh!Desireen you know, Dumbledore told me that you need to go get your robes and books.Anyways I'm going this weekend would you like to come with me?" Draco asked being nicer then usual.

"Sure!"

"Uh-Draky hunny arent you forgetting something?" Everyone at the table turned to him, it seemed he was deep in thinking. "Nope"

"SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND STUPID!AND YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!ME!DRACO MALFOY!ME!" The girl Pansy was waving her arms like a drunken banshee.

"I.I.I dont have a boyfriend" Reen stuttered first but then shot a cold glare.No one yells at a Remeny no talks about them in third person its just rude as hell.

Pansy knew something was coming but still stared hard at Desireen, she saw flames in her eyes and was shot back by an invisible force that made all the ghosts in Hogwarts get lured to it.

"Oops." Desireen muttered, got up and stood by Parkinson who was now surrounded by Merlin knows how many ghosts. By now the whole hall was crowding around standing on benches and the tables.The '3' ran over within seconds.

"Your in deep trouble!" Farren gasped as Reen grabbed her and made her stand opposite of her.Nearly Headless Nick was now soaring over to Pansy with an evil glint in his eyes. Ashalee and Kailey made a complete circle making Pansy stand still in the middle.

They shut their eyes and started to mutter something that no one else could hear.

Dumbledore ran over with all the teachers at his heels staring at this incredible sight.Snape looked like he was going to cry, he was so happy but no one in the whole castle or on this continent would know why except one beautiful 32 year old woman in heaven staring down at him.

Thats when the circle was now outlined with white chalk and a indisguishable sign glowed beneath them and Desireen pushed off the ground and was now floating 20 feet above Pansy who had no clue in hell what happened.

One by one the girls lifted up all above Pansy. "Stop.Leave her alone.It was my mistake." Reeni looked up, and was forced down into the ground by someone they couldnt see but she was going down fast.It was her punishment.

As she landed with a loud thud and crack, the ghosts went to normal Pansy was free and her three friends dropped from the sky with grace and elegance. The whole entire hall went silent.

"Desireen Fareni Manoor!What **_were _**you thinking!?!?!?!" Kailey rushed over and looked at her punished friend.

"I dont know!" Thats exactley what Professor Dumbledore asked later on that evening.

"I know you didnt mean it Miss Manoor but how?"

"Well for starters Manoor's not my real name its Remeny and I was born with a gift along side Farren,Ashalee,Kailey.That's all I know, I just tend to lose my temper" She was now staring at her feet.

"Ah.Yes.I guessed that.Your not the only one."

"Only one who what?" Desireen totally was curious.

"Theres one more who creates the circle,Miss Remeny"

"And that would be who Professor?"

"Hermione Granger...your twin"

"Ahh.What.AreYouKidding.ThisIsntHappening." And with that said she fainted.

---

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!?!" Ron yelled half fascinated and well half curious. "Something." Kailey replied looking into the fire she could see what was going to happen again if Desireen stepped out of line again.

"Something?Something!Something!?!"

"A-W-"

"NO NO NO YOU WERE FLOATING IN THE AIR.YOUR BEST FRIEND ALMOST TRIED TO KILL PANSY PARKINSON.THE GHOSTS WERE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR HER.AND THEN SHES HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE GROUND AND YOU DONT EVEN HELP HER!" Harry and Kailey looked at him in shock, she just met him and well hes wondering what just happened.Oh right there right then she wanted to cast a memory charm on him but well that wouldnt stop the whole school from talking about what happened today.What a awesome Christmas.Thanks! "Sorry had to get that out.I feel much better"

"I-Well its a gift.I was born with it, its really hard to describe it.I would try and show you but it would end up killing someone!Sorry Ron"

"Yeah well its okay"

---

"FARREN!OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?!?!?!?!?!?" Her new boyfriend Robert was smothering kisses all over her face.Her 1st day here and shes all ready to play every single guy in this school before she graduates.

"Of course!See no broken bones!" Farren slowly and seductively started to roll up the sleeves of her arms and the front of her top but being a tease she let it back down.

---

"Draco!Oh my god I almost died!" Pansy cried into his shirt.He tried to shrug her off but shes so damn clingy. The other Slytherin girls who were standing by the fire winked at Draco and he smiled back.

'Why.Am.I.So.Irrestible?' He thought to himself.

"Pansy you were fine.Now-can-you-please-get-off-of-me!" Draco pushed her back she stumbled a bit but regained her balance and ran up the stairs in hysterics.

Desireen walked in with a huge grin on her face while writing something in her notebook once again.

"What are you doing?" He asked nodding over to her book.

"Writing a song."

"Oh."

She sat on the ground infront of the fire staring at it.Draco sat right next to her recieving many glares as he did.

"Would you like to see?"

"See what?" Draco questioned, confused.

"What I'm writing!Their songs" Reeni placed the book on his lap and watched as she was humming her favorite song.After 10 minutes and 2 papercuts later Draco was done. "Amazing"

"Thank's.You know your the first person to say that." They looked into each others eyes for a moment or two and looked away blushing.

There was heavy heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"DRACO MALFOY HOW DARE YOU!HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME!I LOVE YOU!" Pansy Parkinson was no longer in hysterics but she was pissed beyond pissed.

"..AND YOU!" She pointed directly into Reen's face. "I CAN PROMISE YOU.NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT WITH HIM I'LL PERSONALLY KILL YOU"

"Love to see you try." She said with no emotion at all in her face.

Pansy's face paled. "Fine no wands" They both thru their wands to the side and the furniture was moved onto to the sides.

"Your doomed!" A Slytherin girl yelled at Desireen.She didnt care, no one said that they couldnt do..Wandless Magic or D.M.W

And the fight began, with every swing Pansy thru Desireen would either block it with no pain or move out of the way.When Parkinson did get a punch thru everyone yelled and clapped at their friend but they didnt see the flames reappear again.And someone who scared the living wits out of her stood right infront of her.Her dead grandfather who was one of the most powerful deatheaters who hated Pansy with all he was made out of.

She dropped to the ground as the ghost had no control, only Desireen could order them what to do.

"Make.It.Stop.I'm.Sorry.Please!!!" Pansy was rocking back and forth on the ground, and thats when it happened she was being dragged down to the underworld for a little chat.

"OOOh shit I'm in trouble.Hey Draco do me a favor go find my friends ok?Thanks cutie" Desireen was sucked into an office, her first ever ancestor Hades sat there, with an open jaw.

"How could YOU do that!Desireena Fareni Sevana Remeny Manoor I'm so utterly dissapointed!Not only did you take out a living ghost from the bottomless pit, you used your magic!WITHOUT A WAND!Do you know how illegal it is to do that!I'm surprised the Ministry didnt send you to Azkaban yet!"

"I'm sorry.I couldnt do anything about it!"

"Very well.I'm going to inform Merlin.Goodbye Desireena,just hope I dont see you here anytime soon"

Hades sent her back, with a scream from Pansy and her posse the whole room knew she was back.Draco and her friends were standing there stunned.

"How did it go!What did he say!" Kailey screamed and hugged Desireen with all that she had. Kailey ignored the millions of glares she was getting along with Ashalee and Farren who were in their territory.

"He called me by my full name and yelled at me because.._you know_" Ashalee was near tears, if something ever did happen to Desireen they would be in deep trouble and all 4 of them would automatically die.

"You are SO lucky,you know that!If Hades- oops i mean Hactor" Farren screwed up big time.

"Ok lets go outside..." They all started for the portrait, "Hey Draco you wanna come?"

The five were sitting on a cold stone bench looking around. "Can someone tell me whats going on?" Draco finally spoke.

"Farren you talk"

"Ashalee you talk"

"Ashalee"

"FINE"

"Well, were I dont know.We just got a gift.It's hard to explain." Ashalee sighed,staring up into the sky.

"Guys..Dumbledore says I have a twin" Desireen finally said. "Who???" The 4 looked at her wide-eyed. "I dont know, I was hoping that Draco you could help me.Her names Hermione something.But I cant have a twin.I dont know.I'll be right back ok?"

She sat at the stump of a tree and closed her eyes, relaxing. She left her body which now was pretty much lifeless it just sat there with its eyes closed.In her ghost form Desireen'a' forced herself down into a certain part of the world where only high ranked ghosts stayed.

Pushing the wide oak doors open with such force the room shook."Whats going on?"

"Oh Desireena its a pleasure to see you again!" Mr.Kakle clapped his jolly ol' hands together.

"Where's my mother?" Mr.Kakle was very surprised at her tone, she continued. "Mr.Kakle.I need to see her"

"Just a minute"

---

Harry and Ron were walking along the edge of the forbidden forest when they saw Desireen just lying there."Whats wrong with her?" Harry whispered. "Dont know" Ron said in the same tone,confused.

Ron led the way over to her. "Desireen..yoohoo are you there?" He shook her but she fell to the side, her body was limp and she had no pulse. "Do you think she's-"

"I dont on Harry help me pick her up." They picked her up and head for the castle. "Her first day here and shes already got into a fight and passed out.This is going to be one hell of a year for her."

"Professor Dumbledore!Professor Dumbledore!" Ron yelled,Dumbledore stared at the two boys and the lifeless body they were holding. "Hurry come on" The 3 ran to the hospital wing, when Madam Pomfrey saw Desireen lying in their arms she almost cried out in distress.

"Lie her here"

---

'Where's my body!' Desireen floated above the trees desprately searching. It was pitch black now, no one was outside, it was dead silence.

"Ok dont panic dont panic just go find Dumbledore or Kailey or Ashalee or Farren or maybe the nurse or oh god.Dont panic" She kept saying to herself and went thru the stone wall. "Yeah and then I was like 'so I'll kill you' and she got all scared and ahh!" Pansy screamed as Desireen accidentally went thru her. "..your dead!"

"No Pansy dear,I just lost my body" Dessie smirked and went straight thru another wall, leaving a freaked out girl behind.

"Profess-" She started when they saw a small crowd around a bed.Curious she flew above the bed and laughing hard, "Uh- hi I'm up here, not down there"

12 people looked up also scared out of their wits.Ron and Harry were they sat on the chairs next to my bed.Ashalee was gone, probably went to the man upstairs to ask where she was.Farren & Kailey were playing a card game,Draco was standing at the foot of my bed.Professor Snape had a worried look on his face as well as Professor Dumbledore and my 'mum'.

"DESIREENA FARENI SEVANA REMENY MANOOR GET BACK IN YOUR BODY THIS INSTANT!" Mummy Manoor screamed and pointed down into her 'daughters' lifeless body.

"..ok if you say so.By the way who ever found me, thank you" Ron and Harry smiled as I dove into my body, coughing.

"Why hello!" Everyone was silent "I'm in trouble arent I?"

"Yes.You are." Mummy Manoor tapped her foot with her hands on her hips. "Do you think we should go call Ashalee?" Farren whispered.She gave a nodd and Farren walked out still in her muggle clothes.

"Deep upmost apologies to everyone I didnt mean to go bye bye" Desireen smiled innocently. "Ah.Yes.Let's go then Mrs. Manoor" Dumbledore left but Snape just stood there with a grin. "Oh Professor Snape, Amanda sends her love" "Thank you Ms. Manoor" And he walked out with little tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well Draco,Ron,Harry thanks"

"For what?" Draco sat down at the side of my bed. "For being my friends & not flipping out just because of everything"

"Miss Manoor you are free to go" Madam Pomfrey said coming out of her office minutes after Ron and Harry left.

---

"Draco.."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you going out with Pansy Parkinson when you dont seem to like her much?" He stopped making her stop, they turned to look at each other.

"I'm not going out with her,she just likes me thats all."

"K,good"

"Good..meaning?" The 2 walked into the common room which was evidently full.

"Well.Well.Well" Pansy and her friends were standing not more then 2 feet infront of them both. "You know someone came here to visit but looks like their gone at the moment"

"What the hell are you talking about?" "Uh-o" Draco muttered under his breath.

"Get her!!!" Four men were in Death Eater robes and twelve un-forgivables were shot at her. She couldnt grab her wand or do anything so she took it.

The pain was unbearable but she managed to smile.

Desireen's eyes for the third and final time that day turned back to the flames.It didnt scare the death eaters were now advancing on her.

"Your going to regret this you know." Her whole body was covered in flames and surronded herself in a circle. "How'd ya like me now?"

"Flames will not do much my dear" A man said from behind the row of death eaters. "Yes I'm sure"

The whole room started to shake as over twenty of the strongest lost souls appeared in the flames. "Say hello to my little friends"

"Ahem." She turned around and Hades stood there smiling. "Thank you"

"What are you waiting for?" Hades glared and the souls walked right upto the men in robes and started to fight.

The man in the back started to walk closer and closer "Draco come" He ordered. Draco ran over there with a last look at his new friend he faced his father. "Good job Draco I'm so proud of you".

Desireens eyes filled up with tears and extinguished the flames.

"What are you doing?" Hades whispered into her ear. "I-I-I cant do this.Return." The souls looked at her with deep sympathy and retreated. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

#############Chapter 2 The Trouble With Love is...

'What is she thinking!' Draco thought.The look in her eyes he would never forget.

"Grab her, Avery" Lucius Malfoy shouted, the man obeyed him. "Pansy thank you, I will speak highly of you to Lord Voldemort" She was smiling and jumping in triumph "Thank you Mr.Malfoy"

Draco was disgusted.He couldnt even look at any of them only Desireen who was being picked up by Avery roughly. "Couldnt I pick her up?" He blurted then smacked his hand onto his mouth. Lucius studied his son for a moment, then nodded. "Very well Draco." Avery dropped her with a 'thud'. She was crying silently, when he picked her up."I'm sorry" He whispered into her ear when all of them were out of ear shot. They were all headed to Hogsmeade's to apparate.

"Draco...I'm sorry" She turned her head and their lips met and they were being pulled underground. Before they both knew it, they were standing in the middle of her once old bedroom in New York.

"Where are we?" Draco looked around the room, it was painted black and it wasnt girly at all. "My old room in New York.I had to show you something.B-Before..I was going to get killed, Draco"

His eyes went wide like saucers, he had no absolute clue they were going to kill her. "They've been after me since I could remember" Three little tears fell down her soft tan cheeks. "I.I didnt know Desireen seriously."

She went under her bed and took out a wooden box with a crest on it, a snake wrapping around a heart. "You might be able to help me open it." She was still crying, Draco couldnt do anything.He didnt even know how to comfort a girl. "Give me your hands Draco." He hesitated for a moment, what was going to happen. "Please"

Desireen put Draco's hand infront of her's on the crest. Words in golden letters flashed on the top of the box; _The One Kiss Must Be True.It will prove to be stronger then you would have never knew.Love will be proved for once and for all a snake and the heart wrapped could never fall._

"Well what does that mean.I never saw that before" She stared at the words, "It means..we have to kiss...I guess" Draco let out a nervous laugh.

'What happens if them two were meant to be?What would his mother think?More so his father?Voldemort?Everyone?If it opens what does happen..whats in that box?!?!' Thousands of thoughts were rummaging thru his head.

They didnt know that they were staring into each other's eyes, hands still on the crest. Draco drew closer and closer to her face.

'OH MY GOD' She thought. Desireen could feel his breath and thats when their lips met, she felt a jolt and from the corner of her eye the box opened but they both couldnt pull away. 'OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD' She grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to her so he was now on top of her.

"AHEM" A voice said from behind. The 2 shot up, neither knew who it was. "Desireena Fareni Remeny you have a message from your great grandmother it states, "Hello my dear young Princess.You have finally opened the box that holds your future.Be wise,stay strong,and stay with your prince." Well thats all, I should be on my way now.Oh your mother saw that Princess Desireena" And the man dissapeared.

"Uh well.Ok..." Draco straightened up ironing his shirt with his hands. "Your a princess?!"

"Yeah..see I didnt know that but I knew my real mom was a Queen but I just thought they were well..joking" Both of their eyes went from wide from upmost shock. "So.So.So.Uh-er- I'm your prince??????" Draco thought he was going to faint right there.

"I guess so,I mean we did open the chest didnt we?"

Dessie took her hand and smacked herself in the forehead, "This cannot be happening" Draco lay right beside her in deep thought "I'm here for one day,I get into a fight,figure I have a twin,go down to see my ancestor,go to the hospital wing,get attacked by Death Eaters almost went to Voldemort,kiss you,find ourselves at my old house and then find out I'm a princess and..your my prince and then we open up the chest,my mother finds saw us and well I dont know what to say Draco Malfoy.." She rolled over to look at him.

"I can now say that this is the..BEST Christmas I've ever had thank you" He laughed. "So shall we look in the chest, Princess Desireena Fareni Remeny..soon to be Malfoy?"

"Sure"

'I'm going to marry..her.I'm her prince.The girl I was googling over,for Merlin knows how long I'm going to marry..her' Desireen could hear his thoughts she didnt mean too though.It was on accident. Draco opened the chest, there was mountains of photos and many more.Even a ring.

"Well lets get started then." Her eyes completely dodged the ring as Malfoy took it into his hands. "Oh goodness gracious" She said with a giggle, it was a long roll of script and it had baby names on it many were crossed off.

He looked over her shoulder.."Hmmmm..I like that one" Draco pointed to the boys name jokingly 'Calibur' and a black line went right thru the name. "Do you think-?" He started. "I dont know"

Draco got off the bed and slowly walked to her boombox and pushed play;

It's the way your nervous when you speak

And the way I knoe just what you mean

It's the kind of thing thats bittersweet

It's a funny feeling deep inside

So many different sides

But still so easy to define

'Cause you'll know it every time

And not just in your mind

You can feel the butterflies

Sending chills down your spine

What Is Love?

But a kiss on a rainy day

A smile that wont go away

A safe place to run

What is Love?

But a complicated smiple truth

A bond between me and you

The number one

Oh thats love

And the things that never cross your mind

Now you're doing all of the time

'Cause with someone special its so right

Its like dancing when you walk

And singing when you talk

And you're happy just to be alive

Live in the moment dont pretend

Let it go and take it in

You dont have to understand

The how why and whens-

"Hey whos singing this?" Draco pushed pause and had a small smile on his face. "Me and my old group of friends.What you like it?"

"It's brilliant" 

"Where did they go!" Lucius snapped,veins popping everywhere. All the deatheaters were looking under boxes,carts, knocking everyone and thing over in their path to destruction.

"Yes tell me,_where did they go_?" A voice colder then the artic itself said from a crate.His eyes slits of fury and a mad murderer within shown from underneath his robes.It couldnt be anybody but,Voldemort.

"My lord, they must've dissapeared, they couldnt have apparated it would make a noise" Crabbe tried to beg for forgiveness since he knew what was going to him now. "_Crucio_" All 5 deatheaters were sprawled all over the snow in Hogsmeade screaming in pain, when Voldemort took the curse off all were out of breath and in pain more intense then man has ever be to know.

"Now I will find them myself.You 5 disgust me,Lucius I thought better of you, cant even watch your own son for god's sake.Just leave"

The 2 that were know to take over a throne sat on the floor of Desireen's apartment looking thru another chest that was in the back of her closet which read, 'Amanda's Things'.

Desireena Fareni Sevana Remeny Snape the daughter of Amanda Caty Remeny and Severus Snape, was born on August 12th 1980.Hazel eyes,dark brown hair.

Draco and Desireen dropped the old parchment and stared at a pensieve but it was much darker and bigger inside the chest, "Do you think we should?" She whispered.

**Snape loved Amanda,Amanda loved Zambini but fell in love with Snape.They had a kid....Desireena Fareni Sevana Remeny Snape.But long before Amanda knew Severus he had the dark mark.When Reena turned 4 Amanda left the whole country all together and moved to the states.At 9 she took in a liking of death..thats when her powers started forming together.Hades turned up in her bedroom one night talking to her and giving her something, she was smiling and laughing.He told the little girl _"one day your powers will unite you and your sister.Always remember there is a consequence for everything you behold."_**

**The day Reena turned 10 Hades showed up the exact moment she was born whispering once again in her ear, "The last five on this earth will reunite Earth Wind Fire Death and Ice.The last one you will have a strong bond since you were both born right at dawn."**

**Amanda looked for Severus day and night floo'ing everywhere possible but it only cost her death instead.Voldemort knew about Reena's powers the second she threw a ball of fury at his thoughts on accident.**

**Amanda died the same day, Severus and his fellow deatheaters were to walk and kill everyone in their path. Amanda was running around hoping to god that she would finally see her husband after 5 years apart. With all the hope in her heart she didnt see the 7 deatheaters walking the same path as her, she didnt have time to run nor speak.**

**"Oh hello.Nice day isnt it?" Malfoy spat in her face, poking his wand into her rib cage.**

**"Amanda?" Severus whispered in her ear when he had the chance. "Sev?" **

**"Where's the little one?" **

**"Home with my mother"**

**"Severus move!" Avery yelled.**

**"Severus look at me.I still love you.And I always will.Make sure our daughter lives a long life,keep an eye on her"**

**Both now were crying,they were both going to lose each other.**

**"Move!!!" Lucius yelled,Avery pushed him out of the way just before "AVADA KEDAVRA" **

"OH. MY. GOD." Draco gapsed and looked back at the cloud. "Your father killed my mother" "My father killed a queen" "Why doesnt anyone call me Desireena Snape?"

_"Because if I ever found out he was yours I would kill him" _Someone said from behind him, the room dropped almost 40degrees.His voice colder then ice his presence showed evil surronding him.

_"We finally meet face to face Desireena or should I say Princess of the Underworld?" _Desireena stood right infront of him, she wasnt scared only determined to kill him of he tried something.

"GET AWAY FROM HER RIDDLE" A voice that represented 'death' itself, boomed. Hades stood there with Albus Dumbledore and his dead mother in her ghost form.

"Tom when will you learn" She cried, wiping away translucent tears. Draco and Desireena didnt see much because they were both sinking into the floor. When Draco opened his eyes he automatically knew where he was.Snape's office.

"Draco,Desireen what are you doing here?" Severus said standing behind his desk, shoving a photo album into his desk drawer. "We dont know" Draco looked around the classroom.

"Why didnt you tell me you were my father?"

"So I'm guessing you found out huh?"

"Ya think?" She mouthed and turned her body opposite of her fathers.After a minute of thinking what to say,"How come you never came to find me?"

"Elaine hated me,and your mother..never told me where you lived."

"Tell me then,father why do I have a twin if I was your only child?" Snape stared hard into her eyes, and let out a cold and sad sigh, "You,Desireena had a twin at birth but died the same night,at dawn"

After 10 minutes of silence, Albus Dumbledore showed up. "Hello, how is everyone?" Desireen grunted, "Not so great"


End file.
